


及时行乐(十六)

by Portofino



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portofino/pseuds/Portofino





	及时行乐(十六)

15

从教堂回来已经是暮色沉沉，巨大的落日坠入海底，混沌的黑暗追着着最后的余晖从四面八方合拢过来。回酒店的车上李英超依然叽叽喳喳笑得没心没肺，似乎是被李振洋在教堂钟声里的那个拥抱安抚了。李振洋含着纵容的笑意听他在自己耳边絮叨个没完，一边不露声色地收敛了眼底审视的神情暗自观察小孩脸上每一个表情的细微变化。

他说得开心时依然会大笑起来露出两排整齐的牙齿，嘴角不太对称，上唇线弯成一道小波浪。小孩儿纯净得像一泓泉水，一眼望去就能透过清澈的水流看清泉底的石子，什么情绪也藏不住。可是不知为何，李振洋看着他笑得眯缝起来的眼睛，总觉得有什么东西被错失了。可能是教堂前那个隐在逆光阴影里的模糊神色，也可能是他转身直视自己时那一闪即逝的冷硬唇线和锋利眼神。

“哈哈哈哈洋哥那个小贩居然真的信，他是不是傻…”李英超似乎笑得喘不过气来，东倒西歪地扑到李振洋腿上，还意犹未尽地握着拳头在座椅上猛锤一通。李振洋被他突如其来的动作扑得往边上歪了歪，暗里曲曲折折的思绪顿时作鸟兽散。

他低下头看着自己腿上笑成一团的小孩，忽然觉得自己刚刚的念头有些荒唐。或许是他习惯了游走在戴着面具的人群里，所以看什么都神经过敏吧。他的小omega分明就是一张未经染色的白纸，开心难过都堆在脸上，天真又直白。于是他把嘴角始终保持的弧度朝两颊扩散开，手指抚上小孩的脊背轻轻摩挲：“笑成这样，小心别待会呛着自己。”

夕阳最后的光线穿过车窗落在小孩因大笑而微微颤抖的身体上，他伏在李振洋膝头，像一只因不谙世事而格外快乐的小猫。

李振洋垂下眼皮，目光随着自己游移的手指在小孩身上逡巡，一点若有似无的乏味空洞无端地从某个思想的角落溜出来。他悚然一惊，猛地发觉自己在刚才的一霎那竟开始思念起教堂前小孩脸上短暂出现的冷锐和哀艳。陌生的神色在小孩天真的表情下一闪即逝，李振洋甚至怀疑那只是自己的错觉，可它偏偏又像夙愿未偿的艳鬼游魂，藏在暗处，于未知的时刻隐秘地拨动他埋在心脏深处的弦。

他忽然想起在赌场大堂见到小孩时他看自己的眼神，那双琥珀色的眼睛被他的身影完全填满，温润的瞳仁边缘折射出层层叠叠的微光，所有起伏的心绪都透过那双眼睛赤裸裸地暴露在他的视线里。他不正是因此才对小孩另眼相看的吗？他喜欢他的单纯，喜欢他的乖顺，喜欢他把自己当成他的全世界。

可是既然如此，他又为什么总忍不住想起那些或许只存在于幻觉当中的锋利眼神。李振洋把头扭向窗外，行人和建筑都成了没有意义的抽象线条飞速后退，所有归拢在他眼底的色彩都在愈发深沉的暮色里逐渐暗淡，终于在夕阳最后一点橘红的轮廓也沉入海面时湮没在风声与潮声中。夜色席卷大地。

他没有看到，自己膝上的小孩在大笑中悄悄蜷缩了手指，整齐的指甲深深陷入掌心皮肉掐出清晰血痕。那双低垂的眼睛里笑意薄的像初春的冰面，摇摇欲坠，岌岌可危。

 

 

回到凯撒酒店，李英超一进门就直奔茶几，倒了满满一杯水一口气灌下大半，扭头便勾着李振洋的臂弯轻轻摇晃：“洋哥我快累死了，我想回房间休息去。”

“不行。饿着肚子对身体不好，我叫人送点东西过来，你吃了再去睡。”李振洋刚把脱下的外套随手搭在一边的沙发上，一边解袖口的扣子一边头也不抬地回绝。

“不要，我不想吃。我待会洗个澡就睡觉去，好不好？”小孩摇摇头，把男人的胳膊抱在胸前，不让他去解自己的扣子，一双亮晶晶的眼睛盯着他，又是希冀又是讨好。

李振洋无奈地揉了揉额角。小孩惯于把握他心尖上柔软的地方，撒起娇来便教他无从拒绝。他垂眼想了想：“行吧。那你乖乖去睡觉，饿了就按铃叫他们送来。别忍着，知道吗？”

小孩屡试不爽的小伎俩再一次取得了胜利，他一脸乖巧地点点头，把手中的杯子放回茶几转身回了房间，一向连蹦带跳的步子迈得也比平日安分了许多，似乎是真的累了。

李振洋看着小孩伶仃的背影，直到他的房门在自己眼前合上才挪开视线，脸上的笑容渐渐消下去。他略微岔开腿在沙发上坐下，磕出一支烟点燃，深深地吸了一口。压在身体里那些无从捉摸的念头也随着他缓缓吐出的烟雾扩散在空气里，他身体微微前倾，夹着烟的手搭着膝盖，在苦涩的烟草味里垂下头。直到指间的香烟燃到尽头烫了他的手，他才轻轻地顿一顿，在烟灰缸里按灭烟头，起身进了浴室。

 

 

深夜的雨下得突然。李振洋洗完澡，没有开灯，靠在沙发上继续心不在焉地抽着烟。水珠在他潮湿的头发上凝聚，沿着发梢滴落下来，把锁骨和脖子都浸得湿漉漉的。带着潮气的凉风忽然从半开的窗户涌进来，窗外不知什么时候开始风起云涌，瓢泼大雨几乎是伴着沉闷的雷声和天际暴烈的闪电下了下来。乍起乍落的强光把他的脸照得忽明忽暗。

身后传来门把旋转的声音。

李振洋回过头，小孩正揪着一个枕头站在房门口，宽大的T恤堪堪遮住腿根，露出纤细笔直的双腿，散乱的头发把脸衬得更小了，几乎显得有点可怜。漆黑的天空正好划过一道闪电，隆隆的雷声似乎在极近的地方响起，借着闪电的光，李振洋看清了小孩脸上的惊慌和害怕。他把指间燃着的烟按灭，对小孩笑了笑。

小孩仿佛受到了什么鼓励，捏着枕头拖沓着走到李振洋身边坐下，想了想又往他那边靠近了点，半边身子贴着他的肩背。李振洋无声地牵了牵嘴角，抬手抚上小孩头顶，轻声道：“怎么了？怕打雷？”李英超睫毛颤了颤，飞快地抬眼看他又飞快地垂下眼睛，以微小的幅度点点头。

李振洋低头注视他片刻，忽然握住他的肩膀把他的身体扳向自己，一只手从他腰际穿过去，抵着他的腋窝把他托起来，另一只手勾住他的膝弯拉开他的腿，让他整个人跨坐在自己身上。李英超身体一僵，在被他托起来的一瞬间就下意识地扭动着微微挣扎起来，却被男人握着腰按住。“别乱动。”男人的嗓音微微有点沙哑。

李英超愣了愣，岔着腿坐在李振洋腿上，大腿内侧柔软又滚烫的皮肤隔着李振洋的浴袍和他紧贴在一起，有点痒痒的。李振洋的手按在小孩臀部延伸到大腿根的位置，把他往上托了托让他更靠近自己，两人鼻尖相抵，细密温热的呼吸都缠在一起。李英超感觉到他覆在自己腿上的手掌有灼热的温度，他在这一瞬间短暂地忘记了缠绕自己的忧虑和恐慌，身体因为紧张而不受控制地颤栗起来。

但是李振洋只是抬起一只手拢住小孩宽大T恤下不盈一握的腰，把他嵌进自己怀里，再没有进一步的动作。两人维持着这个互相契合的姿势一动不动，李振洋颈项间冰凉的水迹沾到了小孩发间，小孩身上的沐浴露香气混合着苦橙味包裹着李振洋，从每一个毛孔渗透进他的身体里。小孩颤抖的身体渐渐安静下来，一声不响地陷在李振洋的怀抱里。窗外暴雨倾盆，雷电肆虐，他却忽然充耳不闻了。

半晌，李振洋从小孩颈窝里抬起头，抵着他的额头开口，声线温柔：“还怕吗？”李英超扬起脸去看李振洋的眼睛，可是黑暗中他什么也看不清。他像是怕他逃走似的抬手紧紧环住李振洋的脖子，大腿往上蹭了蹭，更用力地夹紧他的腰胯，咬紧嘴唇一言不发。空气在沉默之中变得困倦而寂静，就在李振洋以为怀里的小孩已经就这样睡着的时候，李英超微不可闻地喊了他一声，轻的像自言自语。“哥哥。”

李振洋轻轻捏了捏他的侧腰，示意自己在听。

“我很害怕你会不要我……”小孩的声音哽在喉咙里，含含糊糊，尾音带了隐隐的颤抖。

李振洋心里忽然空了一拍，他抬手去摸小孩的脸，却在他眼角触到了一点温热的水迹。

“我怎么会不要你呢？你那么乖。”他仿佛是下意识地去哄他，安抚的话不经大脑脱口而出，可是与此同时，黄昏时那一点厌倦疲乏忽然像幽灵一样从心脏的某个角落钻出来，原本在他心里淡去的那个凌厉眼神又倏地清晰起来，扎得他心头一跳。

“哥哥……如果我撒谎了，你会不会很失望。”小孩用自己湿漉漉的鼻尖去碰男人的鼻尖，像只懵懵懂懂的小鹿。

李振洋贴在小孩脸上的手顺着他下颌的弧线滑下去，在他颈后擦过，轻轻抚摸他嶙峋的脊骨。“你骗了我什么？”

颈后腺体被李振洋的手指无意间抚过，李英超浑身反射性地颤了一下，环着李振洋的手下意识揪紧了他背后的衣服，脸颊因起伏的情绪而泛起不正常的潮红。“你会原谅我吗？”

“也许吧。” 李振洋垂眼看着伏在自己怀里柔弱无助的小孩，无端端地带了些俯视的姿态。心里的柔软心疼到了极致，竟有些许乏味泛上来，声音也不知不觉稍稍失了原本的温柔。似乎也无伤大雅。

但是李英超敏感地要命。他几乎是一瞬间就松开了抓紧李振洋的手指，刚刚被他揪过的地方有两团小小的柔软布料被揉皱的痕迹，在平整的浴袍上显得心酸又可怜。他像是忽然丧失了全身的力气，变成一滩烂泥就要瘫软在李振洋怀里。

空气又陷入漫长的沉寂。

 

是李振洋先打破了凝固的空气。他拢住小孩的双腿稍一用力就把他整个人打横抱了起来，小孩像是一个小小的玩偶依偎在他怀里一动不动。他把小孩放回自己的床上，仔细为他掖好被角，又在他唇边落下一个浅浅的吻：“等你想好了再告诉我。至少在那之前，我不会离开你的。”

 

小孩的眼睛追着李振洋的身影，琉璃质感的双瞳在昏暗的床头灯下折射出有层次的色泽，他目光闪烁，沾湿眼角的一点眼泪还泛着水晶似的光，像个精美的瓷器，叫人不忍心伤害。李振洋轻轻叹了口气，掩上房门离开了。

 

 

站在小孩房门口，李振洋微微阖眼，教堂前小孩那个在逆光背景下一闪而逝的锋利眼神又出现在他眼前。他深深吸了一口气，方才李英超脆弱的神色和那个带着侵略性的眼神交叠在一起，恍惚间成了一个复杂的梦魇。他睁开眼睛，只觉得突如其来的疲惫一下子涌上来。

 

他感到有些失控了。


End file.
